1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for deodorization and disinfection, in particular, to a device for deodorization and disinfection capable of having a small volume and being easy to be placed anywhere for use by configuring inner positions for modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since ozone has the properties of colorlessness and high oxidation, the high oxidation of ozone was used mostly by prior art to conduct oxidation reaction on injurious substances such as bacteria, peculiar smell so as to achieve the purpose of eliminating peculiar smell and killing bacteria.
However, the current generator for ozone is too large, and acquires operation power supply through the electrical wire, so the extant ozone generators mostly being installed in industrial environments. For the purpose of deodorization and disinfection in a small space to be achieved only by spaying chemical agents such as deodorant, fungicide when in a situation where the electrical wire cannot be arranged. Therefore, it is essential for popularizing the ozone generator applications to solve such problems of the ozone generator being too large and how to power by the electrical wire.
In summary, how to provide a scheme of effectively reducing the volume of ozone generator and supplant of powering through electrical wire is a technical problem needed to be addressed by the field.